Gravity
by GS
Summary: Duo is captured on a mission with Heero. His execution is close and he can't take his mind off of a certain Perfect Soldier. 1x2


Gravity  
  
Alex's Note: Ok, this is my first song fic so be nice. 1x2 are my favourite couple and if you have a problem with that there's a lovely box at the bottom you can yell at me in. This isn't a lemon, because I'm not that great yet! Also, my first song fic. There is no timeline, author's privilege.   
  
Disclaimer: The G-boys don't belong to me, neither does the song Gravity by Soul Decision.  
  
::Your unavoidable,  
Simply irresistible::  
  
Heero stared at the white screen. It was the only beam of light in the dark room. The black curtain had been pulled shut to block any sniper, spy or assassin's eyes. Peeping Toms too, as Duo so elegantly put it. Heero almost snorted at that but his training reflex kept any reaction to his thought from showing. His fingers hovered over the keyboard as he read the details for the mission J had sent him. He quickly saved all the information to his hard-drive and typed a reply.  
  
"Mission accepted."  
  
His quiet work was abruptly interrupted but the door. Heero send the message and shut down his laptop as Duo stuck his head in the room.  
  
"Hey Heero, Quatre has dinner ready. You eating tonight?"   
  
Heero stood from his chair and turned to face the other pilot.  
  
"Yes, I will be down in a minute," he said in his gruff voice and turned his intense colbat eyes on Duo's violet ones.  
  
"Ok, but hurry up," Duo grinned, not the least bit intimidated. "Quatre's not the best cook but once it gets cold, it'll all you can do to choke it down."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo pulled his head out and closed the door. He sniffed the air of the safe house and winced. Quatre was the soul of kindness but after been pampered his entire life, his cooking had never been great.  
  
//Then again, // Duo thought ruefully. //Wufei won't stoop down to an 'onna's level', Heero could eat cardboard, I'm a disaster in the kitchen and Trowa...there is a reason his sister is always cooking for him. Quatre's the only one brave enough to attempt the cooking. // Duo grimaced again as the smoke filled his nose again. //I just wish he would LOOK in a cookbook. //   
  
::And certinly you're kissable  
But next to you I'm way too shy::  
  
After the five suffered through the dinner and gave polite smiles to the blonde cook, Heero grabbed Duo's arm.  
  
"We have a mission."  
  
Duo sighed and nodded. "Just once I would like to finish a night in front of the TV. Well, come on Heero, you can explain it to me on the way." Duo smiled and poked his head into the safe house's living room.  
  
"Guys, Heero and I have a mission. We'll be back!"  
  
"Be careful Duo," Quatre turned and smiled.  
  
Duo gave a cheeky smiled. "Aren't I always?"  
  
Wufei almost choked at the comment. Duo stick his tongue out at him and pulled back out of the room.  
  
"Come on Hee-kun, let's go!"   
  
::And use my backbone  
Leave my feelings alone::  
  
The hanger was located a few miles from the safe house. While Heero drove, he explained the mission to Duo. A simple break in to a nearby base to get new mobile doll plans. Duo and Heero would get OZ's attention and while Duo snuck in to gather the information, Heero would cover his back.  
  
Wing flew over head for cover while Deathsycthe worked from the ground.   
  
"Stay focused," Heero ordered. "We have to get this done right."  
  
"Yea, yea," Duo grumbled. "I'll get those stupid Mobile Doll Plans. Just wish you'd ask nicer."  
  
"....."  
  
"That's what I thought," Duo ended the conversation with a flick of a switch. "Deathsythe, buddy, do you have any idea what a jerk he is! He's just makes me so mad," Duo glared at the screen. Heero was slightly ahead with Wing Zero.  
  
"Yea, so he can 'protect' me. Like I need that. Death, you and me can take out this entire base, why is he so worried. It's not like he actually cares for me, does he? No, Duo don't even get your hopes up."  
  
"Duo, we are approaching the base, get ready," Heero's blank face appeared on his screen. "You have to get those pans."  
  
"Don't worry I'll get your precious plans," Duo slowed down a bit. He could see the small grey base in the distance. He could also see the Leo's outside the base preparing for battle. Nothing Wing couldn't handle though. Heero blasted his thrusters to reach the Leo's first.   
  
Duo swung Death in an arch and stopped behind the base with Heero causing a distraction on the other side of the building. Duo opened the hatch and dropped out. He pulled out his gun and took the safety off as he crept into the door.  
  
::This is all so hard  
Letting down my guard::  
  
Duo had reached the main computer and was quickly hacking in. He smiled as he saw the plans jump out for him to read. He placed a small device on the screen that sent the info to Heero's Gundam. Then he quickly reloaded his small gun and prepared to leave. Surprisingly there had been few guards and Duo found this very suspicious.   
  
"Don't let down your guard Maxwell," Duo told himself as he glanced around a corner. "They always have a back up plan. Then again this is child's play."  
  
He cursed himself for even thinking that and held up his small communicator on his wrist. "Heero, this is very weird, the base is too quiet. How are things out there?"  
  
"Fine, stick to the mission and get out of there," Heero's cold voice ordered. Duo terminated the connection and took a final glance around the hallway before running down it. He was in sight of the door when he was jumped from all sides.  
  
"What the hell!" Duo struggled to fight but something hit him on the head his sight began to haze.  
  
::It's all the same  
It's you I blame  
But maybe that's not right::  
  
"What!" Quatre yelled. Trowa and Wufei looked at the small Arabic in shock, Quatre never yelled! "How could you leave him!"  
  
"I had the plans and he wasn't answering," Heero replied coldly and stood up from the chair. He glared at Quatre and turned for the stairs. "I brought his Gundam back, no real loss."  
  
"No real loss!" Quatre would have jumped Heero but Trowa grabbed him and held him back.   
  
"Quatre, don't worry, we'll find him," Trowa whispered in his ear.   
  
Quatre sighed in defeat and let his muscles relax. His heart space could feel the ache from Heero's feelings. /How could Heero just dismiss his feelings like that? He is one for acting on his emotions./  
  
::So I blame gravity  
For always holding out on me::  
  
Duo's vision swam as he cracked open his eye. Recollection of what had happened hit him in full force and he groaned and closed his eye again. He had woken up a few hours ago and then the questioning had begun. Who were you working with, where is your base, where is your Gundam, the usual. Duo was just glad that Death had gotten away.  
  
He swallowed the acid coming up his throat and flipped over on his back. He still had his clothes even if they were a bit tattered and he was only bruised, no broken bones thankfully. He slowly sat up and winced as he felt his ribs protest.   
  
He covered his eyes as the door of his tiny black cell opened and a figure stepped in. The bright light disappeared and Duo heard the tell-a-tale sound of a gun's safety being clicked off.  
  
"Get up," the cold female voice ordered him. "You have questioning again."  
  
"Goodie," Duo struggled to his feet. "Just what I wanted."  
  
A fist connected with his stomach and he almost fell over again but a hand grabbed his shoulders and forced him up. "Let's go," the guards voice echoed dully in his ear and he was forced out of the cell.  
  
::And I just want to run away  
It trips me and I fall for you::  
  
"Sources confirm the capture of a Gundam pilot," the new caster told his audience on the TV. Heero turned from his computer to listen. "The Gundam pilot was captured at a remote OZ base on Earth. The pilot is being kept on Earth and people are asked to be on the lookout for a black Gundam, believed to have been stolen from the base soon after the capture. The pilot is being held at a military base on the African continent in the desert. The pilot is the same on that is believed to have been captured and escaped from the colonies a few months back."  
  
A picture of Duo being held by two OZ soldiers on the colony was shown on the TV. "This is an exclusive picture of the pilot now," Heero's throat caught at the sight of the sorry excuse of a human. Duo's braid was coming out and he was slumped unconscious as the two soldiers shoved his body roughly in the back of a truck. A gash ran from his head and dripped off his chin.   
  
Heero clicked the TV off and turned to his computer again. He started to search for Desert OZ bases.  
  
::Makes perfect sense to me  
Lose responsibly::  
  
"Who do you work with?"  
  
"You guys have no imagination," Duo smiled through a cracked lip and puffy eye. He was tied to a chair that was bolted to the floor. The white room hurt his sore eyes and he already knew his arm was broken. A fist connected with his head and he welcomed the black that started to envelop him. Suddenly hot white pain erupted through the black and a snide voice made his twitch.  
  
"Do you really think we'll make it that easy on you?" the woman held his broken arm and had twisted it backwards. "Where's your Gundam!"  
  
"Who writes your stuff?" Duo asked smiling through the haze of sheer pain. "It's sooo lame. I can write more creative questions if you want-oof!"  
  
"I'm the one asking the questions!" the female kicked his knee. Duo resisted the natural instinct to grab at the tore muscles of his knee purely because he knew the rope bindings would rip at his injuries more. Immedently the male guard punched him in the stomach again cutting off any ideas he might have.  
  
"Private Vince, you may question the prisoner in anyway you must," the sergeant turned to leave the room. Duo shuttered at the evil grin that came over the private's face. "And Private? You may gather help from your friends."  
  
"Yes ma'am," the private saluted her and she left.  
  
::Every time I fail to see  
Who easy this could be  
I can put the blame on gravity::  
  
"01, 05, he's not here either," Quatre's frustrated voice reached the two Gundam's fighting out in the sandy desert. "03 has no luck either."  
  
"Alright," Heero sighed. "03, 04, get out of there. We'll try somewhere else."  
  
Heero growled as he saw the other 3 Gundams out in front of him. They had attacked all the bases on the continent and still, Duo was no where to be seen. There had been no unusual spacecrafts leaving the Earth in the past month so there was no way Duo could be off the planet. Even the doctors were at a loss. It was like Duo had disappeared from thin air.  
  
I'm not going to give up," Heero growled. "Not until we have him back."  
  
::You're undeniable  
Truly unbelievable  
And certainly achievable::  
  
Duo had given up on any hope of a rescue. He didn't even have any idea where he was, if Heero hadn't found the base by now, he never would.   
  
"Pilot 02, it's time for your questioning," the crisp female opened the door. He glared at her like he always did.  
  
"Don't your privates run out of energy?" he asked groaning. The thought of the 'special' interrogation didn't excite him in the least. They never even asked him questions that would be relevant to Oz. Thankfully they hadn't tried anything that borderlined totally disgusting. Just a solid beating.   
  
"We train our soldiers well," she smirked and aimed a kick at his ribs. "Today is just my questioning, you certainly tire out our men, most of them are too sick to come in today."  
  
"Yes," Duo sighed and dropped his head to the cold ground again. "Do you mind if you question me in here? I don't feel like getting up myself today."  
  
The sergeant took a seat on the rotting wooden bench and smiled a fake friendly smile at him. "You know, we've been together for a month and we still haven't been properly introduced. I'm Sergeant Haley. Who are you?"  
  
" A nice questioning?" Duo laughed painfully. /Does OZ really think I'm going to fall for it? Well, I can always play along.../ "What a surprise. Well you won't find me in any record, so I'm Obe One Kanobe."  
  
"See that wasn't hard," she smiled. "Where are you from?"  
  
Duo struggled to his knees and took a seat beside her on the bench. "Well, I'm from L2 but there won't been any record about me there."  
  
"L2?" she sounded surprised. "You where there when the Maxwell Tragedy happened?"  
  
"Yea, you could say that," he smiled was more forced. "So where are you from?"  
  
"L5," she replied easily as she sensed his discomfort on the Maxwell topic. "My mother was part of the Chang clan there."  
  
Duo knew she was lying of course. Her fair skin and blonde eyes didn't even begin to compare to Wufei's complexion. "I've read about the Chang clan," he nodded. "But I thought the colony was destroyed."  
  
"My mother married an Alliance soldier so they kicked her out before they blew it up. How old are you?"  
  
"I lost count," Duo shrugged wincing as he realised his shoulder was still dislocated. "25 or something."  
  
"You must take good care of yourself, you don't look like you are a day over 17," she smiled. "Well, I'll let you get some sleep, I have some more duties to take care of. I'll see you tomorrow, Obe."  
  
"Bye Haley," Duo could barely contain his smile.  
  
::If only I could speak my mind  
But deliberate::  
  
Heero rubbed his eyes. The Perfect soldier may not need that much sleep but no one could go the 72 hours he had. He debated whether or not he should try and sleep then decided against it and turned back to his bright computer.  
  
Trowa watched silently from the door as Heero's fingers moved skilfully over the small keyboard. Quatre had been worrying over Heero and Duo and not worrying enough about himself.   
  
::Simple things, I could complicate  
Then I think it best to wait  
It happens to me all the time::  
  
Duo chuckled a little in his cell. How stupid did that OZ sergeant think he was? He was sure that she was checking 'Obe One Kanobe' name right about now, man he wished he could see her face when she realised that Duo was a character from an ancient movie. Jedi Knight no less. He sighed and settled back in the cell a little.   
  
It was icy cold and extremely small but Duo chose the terms, breezy and cosy. Of course he could be consitered an idiot by other prisoners. He was able to keep his clothes and even though they were ripped they still provided some warmth. He had wrapped his arm the best he could with a strip of cloth from the prisoner uniform they had tried to make him where but he had ripped it up for bandages instead. He slipped a somewhat uninjured hand in his pocket for a little more heat when he fingers brushed something.  
  
He gasped and pulled it out. His communicator. By some miracle, it hadn't fallen out and the OZ soldiers hadn't found it. He held it out with shaky fingers and stared at the small device. This could be his ticket out of there. Now, did it work...  
  
"God, I never believed in you before but please make this thing work," Duo held his breath as he hit the on button. A small static sound cracked from it. He smiled and hit a small button on the underside of the watch-like thing.  
  
He wouldn't be able to talk to his comrades but this was a tracking device for if they had been captured. Hopefully, someone was awake to see it, the batteries were running out and he wouldn't be able to make a second plea.  
  
::This is all so hard  
Letting down my guard  
It's all the same, it's you I blame  
But maybe it's not right::  
  
Heero's head sagged a little and his eyes fluttered. His forehead can in contact with the desk and his eyes closed permanently. In his exhausted state the small beeping noise on his wrist didn't rouse him.  
  
::So I'll blame gravity  
For always holding out on me::  
  
Duo groaned as they dropped him on the floor of his cell for the second time that day. OZ was getting annoyed with the silent treatment he was giving them. Duo's gold cross was still hanging on his neck and he held it in his hand concentrating on it. He now knew that OZ had a camera in his room.  
  
He sighed and rubbed his sore shoulder, they had popped it back in place to day as a compassionate gesture but he wasn't buying it. He lay down his head on the cold ground in an effort to slow the throbbing headache he had. He chuckled a little as he imagined what the other pilots would think if they saw him. His face was cut up and bruised as with every other piece of skin on him. His arm was somewhat splinted but it didn't help when they constantly broke it.  
  
He glanced at the smash little device that they had found. Apparently no one had heard it. Duo giggled a little at the irony. There was no God. He knew that might just be the fever talking but he was sure he felt Heero's hand on his head. He closed his eyes and dropped into unconsciousness.  
  
::When I just want to run away  
It trips me and I fall for you::  
  
Heero watched the news report with half an ear as he searched. There must be a hidden OZ base somewhere that they couldn't find. There was no other explanation for it. Duo had to be somewhere.  
  
"The Gundam pilot has finally been identified. Duo Maxwell, only survivor of the L2 Maxwell Church Massacre is still alive in the North American OZ Base. Thanks to modern DNA testing and months of research this 02 now has a name and scientists are hard at work trying to find DNA strands for the other 4 pilots. OZ believes they may have a breakthrough soon."  
  
Heero jumped at the news and glared at the reporter. This was even worse then one of then being captured. If they were all identified then it could mean certain disaster.  
  
::Makes perfect sense to me  
Lose responsibility::  
  
"Talk!" Sergeant Haley slapped his bruised jaw. "Damn you! Talk!"  
  
"Do you really think it's going to be that easy?" Duo smirked. Sergeant Haley punched his stomach again and picked up a phone in the room.  
  
"Major, 02 is not talking and shows no signs of breaking. I'm requesting an execution."  
  
"Well that's great news! How you going to do it? A good old hanging? Modern shot to the head? Maybe a happy little beheading. We can make a day of it, what do you say Private Vince, you bring the food and I'll write the invitations?"  
  
"Shut up," Vince growled threaten  
  
Duo wasn't one to give up so easily, "If you are going to bring the food make sure you pack some cupcakes, chocolate ones with sprinkles, they are the best!"  
  
::Then every time I fail to see  
How easy this could be  
I can put the blame on gravity::  
  
"Welcome back to Channel 478 where we get the news in a flash," Heero sighed at the annoying voice on the old TV and went to turn it off when the next report caught his eye and made him freeze. "Here's an update on the 02 pilot, Duo Maxwell. He is to be executed as an example to the public. It is open to everyone and is being held at this location." A map appeared on the screen and Heero quickly memorised it. "It is being held tomorrow and filmed live by Channel 478 news."  
  
"Quatre!" Heero opened the door for the first time that week. "Trowa, Chang! We have a mission!"  
  
::There is something I must confess  
I was happy with loneliness, oh yeah::  
  
Duo was thrown in his cell 'for the last time'. He sighed and decided to skip the ritual of changing his injuries tonight. He was going to die tomorrow anyway, why worry?  
  
"This is so lame," he growled. "What a way to die. An example? I'll show them!" He quickly devised a plan to make a fool out of OZ. He would get his revenge one way or another. Shinigami always got his revenge.  
  
  
::Weightless is so easy to be  
Now I'm up in a different spin::  
  
Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei casually strolled the execution ground. They had been here early to scope out the grounds and make a rescue plan. They were all positioned at their stations and waited for the games to begin.  
  
::Out of control and completely into you  
So why put the blame on me::  
  
"Look there he is!" a little boy yelled excitedly from his father's shoulders. "That Duo guy! Look, dad, look!"  
  
Heero, turned his head in the direction that the kid was pointing in. He was disgusted at the display of people, all here to root OZ on and cheer for Duo's death. He almost gasped when he saw Duo but his training left his face a mask.  
  
Duo was up and walking though even from a distance Heero could tell it was difficult. Duo held his head up defiantly and glared at the people around him in disgust. Duo was surrounded by several OZ soldiers to make sure he wasn't going to run away but from the look in Duo's eye the crowd knew he wasn't going to be remembered as a coward who ran from death. Plus, he was in no shape to run anywhere. He began his march up death's row.  
  
::When I can put the blame on gravity  
For always holding out on me::  
  
Duo felt a sting of tears when he was the people he was trying to save shun him. People held posters and banners that made him sick. He swallowed and dragged his tortured body up the dust road to where the black masked executor was waiting.   
  
::When I just want to run away  
It trips me and I fall for you::  
  
Duo's tore knee gave out on him and he stumbled to the ground. A soldier cracked his back with the end of his gun and Duo struggled to his feet and kept on marching.   
  
Quatre gazed at his tore comrade and friend make his way slowly to his death. His heart space felt the disgust, anger and sadness in Duo heart and Quatre longed to run over there and just leave with the rest of the pilots to get away from the emotions.  
  
Two teenager boys stood in front of him and Quatre listened to their conversation to distract him from the calls the people were yelling at Duo.  
  
"Finally, those Gundam scum are going to die! Get'em! Kill them all, they do nothing for society."  
  
"I don't know," the black haired boy commented quietly. "I like this guy. He just survived months of who knows what only to be humiliated? It seems like such a waste."  
  
"Don't let OZ hear you," the blonde whispered urgently. "You know what they do!"  
  
"Maybe they should hear me," the boy dropped his head. "I might give people the courage to turn away from OZ. They are no different from the Alliance in my eyes. My colony was a happy place and they came and started to convert it into a factory. My brothers had died in battle and my family is signing me up next month."  
  
"I know how you feel," the blonde sighed. "But we can't do anything right now. Just cheer and follow the crowd for now."   
  
::Makes perfect sense to me  
Lose responsibility::  
  
Duo had reached the platform they had built just for him. Sergeant Haley was sitting on the side, nodded to the four soldiers up there with him. One kicked Duo's legs out from under him and Duo fell face first on the ground. The crowd laughed at him as the soldiers began to kick at his body even more, opening wounds and re-breaking any bones.   
  
::Then every time I fail to see  
How easy this could be::  
  
Wufei lowered his head in new respect for the silent pilot. "Injustice," he muttered. He opened his eyes and waited for the signal from Heero. He noticed the problem first off. Heero was standing stock-still, not moving, and just staring at the brutal display on the platform. Wufei's eyes opened as he realised what Heero might do. He found Trowa, the closest pilot to Heero and made a silent pointing movement to Heero. Trowa nodded and made his way through the crowd to the raging pilot.  
  
::I can put the blame on gravity  
For always holding out on me::  
  
Duo closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop any cries come out. The painful kicking finally stopped and Duo gasped in air as a trickle of blood seeped from his nose and mouth, He quickly spit it out as he was pulled to his feet.  
  
"Any last words Duo Maxwell?"  
  
::When I just want to run away  
It trips me and I fall for you::  
  
"Heero remember the mission," Trowa held Heero's shoulder and whispered to his urgently. "We can't rescue Duo unless we stick to the mission." Heero took a breath and his muscles relaxed a little. He nodded curtly and Trowa slipped back to his position.  
  
"Any last words Duo Maxwell?"  
  
::Makes perfect sense to me  
Lose responsibility::  
  
Duo looked out over the tense crowd as voices hushed to hear what he had to say. "Just a few. As you know, my name is Duo Maxwell." He spotted Quatre out in the ground and spoke with a little more confidence. "I was a street-rat on L2 and despised the Alliance. Most of you also know I was the only survivor of the Maxwell Masseuse. This is what you don't know.  
  
"I was raised in Maxwell Church and Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were like my parents. When the Alliance destroyed the closest thing I had to home, I decided on an alias, Shinigami, God Of Death." Duo smirked at this. "Do any of you believe you can kill me? End my life yes, but seeing as I am death there is no way I will ever die. I serve no one and fight only on behalf of the colonies. I fight to protect others from having to meet death. Well, I think I deserve a little thank you but if this is your way of showing your appreciation, I hope some of you cowards will soon see beyond this little front OZ is putting on.  
  
"You may have been separated from Earth but are you all blind? Do you not see what OZ has done? Very few OZ people can be trusted. All the rumours of OZ destroying countries after they have surrendered, true. OZ killing innocents for a few miles of ground, true. The fact that this charade to bring peace between the colonies and Earth is a farce?   
  
"Silence!" Sergeant Haley stood. "Kill him."  
  
"True," Duo smirked as the crowd gasped. The barrel of gun was pressed to the back of his head and he braced himself for the last resounding gunshot he would ever hear.   
  
::Then every time I fail to see  
How easy this could be::  
  
People jumped at the crack of the gun but it wasn't Duo Maxwell who slumped forward. The masked executor gave a startled gasp and fell to his knees. Heero stood beside the platform with a gun in his hand. He gave a stratified smirk and hopped on the stage. He grabbed the shocked Duo and fired 4 more rounds, dropping the four guards.  
  
Trowa jumped out of the crowd and landed lightly on his feet beside Heero. Heero handed Duo off to Trowa and Wufei quickly created his distraction. A small explosion rocked the crowd as a nearby warehouse blew up. Then, while everyone was confused, Quatre made his way to the army truck they had used to get Duo here. He knocked out the driver and quickly drove to where Trowa was waiting with Duo.  
  
::I can put the blame on gravity  
For always holding out on me::  
  
Heero fired another few rounds, killing the OZ sergeants and injuring a few members of the crowd. The once happy crowd turned in to a mass scene of chaos as they five pilots fled the scene. Duo looked at the people in amazement as Wufei took the wheel from Quatre and skilfully tore down streets and over lawns to make it out of the city.   
  
::When I just want to run away  
It trips me and I fall for you:  
  
"Yo, Wu-man, you are never going to get a licence that way," Duo grinned and coughed a little as they turned a sharp corner.  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell," Wufei gave a rare smile and concentrated on driving.  
  
"Duo, stop the brave front," Quatre told him sternly. "You can get some sleep now and we'll tell you when we reach the safe house."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Duo nodded and suddenly fell over and started to slip off the metal bench they were on. Heero jumped and caught him before he could fall. Duo, nestled safely in Heero's arms, slept peacefully for the first time in months.  
  
::Makes perfect sense to me  
Lose responsibility::  
  
Duo woke up to strange surroundings. He struggled to open a crusted eye with failure. He decided to try again later after his head stopped swirling. He could pick up a few voices though.  
  
"How is he Sally?" /Could that be Heero? Na, Heero wouldn't be that concerned./ Duo frowned, /Heero sure could be a jerk sometimes./  
  
"He'll be fine," Duo could hear a few sighs of relief. "He has a major concussion but it's healing, torn ligaments in his knee, a bruised jaw, 3 broken ribs and his left arm is broken, lacerations over his body and he had internal bleeding. It was touch-and-go during the surgery but he'll be fine."  
  
Duo decided he was tired of being ignored. He tried to force his throat to talk but it felt gritty and full of sand.  
  
"Grr," he struggled to say something, but all he succeeded in doing was alerting everyone that he was awake.  
  
"Duo," Sally lifted a glass of water for him. He greedily gulped it down. "How are you feeling. Duo gave a little cough to clear his throat a little more, "Just peachy, you?"  
  
"He'll be fine, " Sally smiled. "Duo, you should get some more sleep."  
  
"And miss this?" Duo grinned. "Miss being bored to death in a way-too-bright hospital room with no TV? Absolutely not!"  
  
Sally laughed and Duo noticed the other people in the room. Heero was there, leaning on a wall with his eyes closed ignoring everyone, Quatre beaming and looking at him, Trowa with a hand on Quatre's shoulder was his usual self but he was looking down on Quatre with relief showing in his visible eye.  
  
Wufei was sitting on the only chair with a laptop and was reading something. He broke the atmosphere with the news, "Quatre, Trowa you and I have a mission, we have to leave now."  
  
Quatre looked around the room mournfully but the three of them left immedently. Sally picked up a clipboard and flipped through the papers for a moment before smiling again at Duo, "I have to go file these papers, you stay in bed and get some rest. Heero, watch him."  
  
Heero nodded and Duo protested. "Can't I at least get a TV? How do you expect me to stay in bed when I'm missing my soaps huh?"  
  
"Duo," Heero growled warningly.  
  
"Hello, Hee-chan," Duo settled back on the bed. "How are you? Read any good books lately?"  
  
"No," Heero took the chair Wufei had left and averted his eyes from Duo's bright violet ones.   
  
::Then every time I fail to see  
How easy this could be::  
  
"Heero," Duo said softly when he saw the way Heero was avoiding him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Heero denied. "You go to sleep."  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Duo sat up completely. He pulled the IV out of his arm and swung his legs over the side of the hospital bed.  
  
Heero quickly ran over and tried to push him back down but Duo refused to. Heero quickly gave up as Duo glared at him. Duo proceeded to stand shakily on his feet and glared right at Heero.  
  
"Heero, what is wrong?" Duo grabbed Heero's shoulders, partly to get his point across and partly because he was going to fall over. "I know there is something wrong."  
  
"Nothing!" Heero glared right back at Duo. "You wouldn't care anyway." Heero immedently saying anything when Duo's eyes widened.   
  
"So there is something," Duo nodded.   
  
"Well, I thought you knew that," Heero remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Of course," Duo said a little taken back by Heero's tone. "I know everything. Now, what's wrong?" /Maybe he-Duo, you idiot! Of course he doesn't like you in that way. Hell, he probably didn't even swing that way./ "Come on, you can tell me."  
  
"You want to know what's wrong? Fine! Duo, a-Ai shiteru."  
  
Heero immedently looked at the floor in dismay. /Great, now Duo's going to hate me, Heero NO BAKA!/ Then to Heero's surprise Duo fell forward and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck. Heero quickly grabbed the American around the waist to keep him from falling.   
  
Duo latched himself onto Heero like he was a lifeline. "Heero, if only I had known sooner."  
  
"Why is that?" Heero said in a monotone voice. It hid how broken he was inside. "So you would know not to team up with me?"  
  
"No," Duo shook his head, eyes soft and gazing up at Heero's. He pushed back the bangs obscuring Heero's vision and wiped away the few gathering tears. "Because I love you too baka."  
  
Heero tightened his grip on Duo and buried his head in the chestnut hair he had admired for so long. Duo quietly sobbed and buried his head in Heero's shirt staining it with his tears. Heero picked up Duo and brought him back to the bed and lay him down gently.  
  
"Baka, you need rest," Heero told Duo quietly. Duo smiled and raised his head to touch his lips to Heero's in a soft kiss.  
  
::I can put the blame on gravity::  
  
  



End file.
